Not a Game For Once
by The Silver King
Summary: Reborn has mocked Tsuna for years, trying to gain his attention due to his feelings. Tsuna doesn't take it well when Reborn confesses Tsuna didn't take it too well. He interpreted it as another one of Reborn's games. Adult!Tsuna Adult!Reborn I dont plan on adding more chapters but I can see how it will play out if anyone wants me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _ **Reborn has mocked Tsuna for years, trying to gain his attention due to his feelings. Tsuna doesn't take it well when Reborn confesses Tsuna didn't take it too well. He interpreted it as another one of Reborn's games.**_

 **Ok so in this story Tsuna is about 19 and Reborn has been uncursed but he started aging normally when he ended puberty due to how Verde's tech/drug worked. Tsuna has been boss of the Vongola for 2 years and Reborn is only somewhat of a more experienced friend to go to for advice and help since he is no longer officially his tutor.**

 **Tsuna has taken being a Mafioso in stride and has gotten over most f his Dame-ness. More on this if someone wants me to write a sequel or more KHR fics.**

 **Ages(physical for Reborn+Arcobaleno):**

 **Tsuna: 19**

 **Reborn: 23**

 **Italics: Reborn's POV**

 **Regular: Tsuna POV**

 **~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~**

He clenched his teeth. 'He's really overstepped his bounds with this one, but I admit he almost got me. I felt my heart flutter. Damn! How could he heaven pull this crap like this?!' Tsuna ranted in his head.

 _Reborn waited anxiously for his not so secret love. 'Tsuna, please understand my feelings…' he mumbled meekly to himself though he didn't show it on the outside. He still had his calm cool façade, if anything a little bit aggressive._

"Well?! What do you say?!" Reborn practically yelled. He looked angry.

 _...but he felt nervous._

'Clearly pissed that I didn't react like my younger, naïve self.' Tsuna mentally scoffed. He made an audible growl as his eyes were shadowed. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Could you please repeat your earlier statement?" He asked with a false calm. He was in what his friends called 'Boss Mode'.

 _He inwardly gulped. 'He didn't take it well...shit.'_

"I said I love you Dame-Tsuna. I have feelings for you." The hitman said quietly.

 _Reborn used the old nickname in a sense of familiarity to try to convince him. It was a little joke between him and 'Dame-Tsuna'._

His eyes snapped up. 'He even called me by that derogatory nickname I've been running away from!' Tsuna internally growled. "That's it! I've had enough of your tricks Reborn! You fucking asshole! You've got me with your other ploys but this is where I cross the line!" Tsuna ended with a huff as he looked upon Reborn with a glare full of malice and estranging.

 _He was burning alive. His Tsuna...no. Not his. He had been rejected, and rather harshly at that. 'Why Tsuna...this isn't like one of my tricks. Can't you see it in my eyes?!'_

He threw a set of the Vongola's car keys at Reborn. "Why don't you show yourself out. I don't want to see you in my office until you've gone over the consequences to your actions. You've become creative in your plots. I'm sure you can think of a suitable punishment worth my time." Tsuna said calmly.

'That douchebag has been flaunting his skills for years, the cocky asshole. Even if he was telling the truth why would I ever want to date someone so stuck up and...INHUMAN!' Tsuna thought.

' _Why Tsuna?! Why is this the moment you praise my creativity? Why now...I've been trying to impress you with my skills for so long.'_

After a long pause and stare down Reborn walked out the door. The DOOR for once and shutting it quietly as well. Tsuna blinked in shock.

 _Outside, Reborn mumbled. "Tsuna, you're such an idiot. You fit in to well in the Mafia…"_

 **~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~**

 **So~, how was it? If you all want a sequel then leave a comment or something. I have a few plans I may want to implement. *Evil Laughter*. But it would probably be resolved in about part 3.**

 **P.S.**

 **I will probably never do regular updates. So for long running ones bear with me and for shorter ones they will probably be finished within the week.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Luxa D. Pyrus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages (Physical for Reborn + Arcobaleno):**

 **Tsuna: 19**

 **Reborn: 23**

 **Previously: Reborn confessed his love for Tsuna but Tsuna took it the wrong way and sent Reborn away until he's done with all his 'pranks'.**

Hi: Tsuna POV

 _Hi: Dramatic irony/ Narrator_

 **~~~~OoOoO~~~~**

Tsuna POV

I sat in my office and pondered over what I have just done. Sure reborn was a nuisance and a bit of a total asshole at times but he wasn't a bad person. I mumbled "I'm just surprised he didn't read what was on my mind. My emotions were practically painted on my face and he's Reborn. He's…Reborn…" I sighed.

 _Much like we the audience and metaphysical floating fans know, Tsuna also has been keeping his feelings for the other under tight wraps for the longest time. Oh how these emotionally insane Mafioso's try to deal with their feelings._

I sighed again and stood up. Did I make the right decision? Yes. Of course I did. Reborn is a total player and he has no regards for anyone's feelings romantically. He may have his moments on the battlefield but that was just that, he battlefield. People change dramatically on it. Reborn was just messing with me without realizing how much pain he is causing me. That, or he could, and more importantly **would** , do just that. That MOTHERFUCKING DICKWAD SON OF A GOD DAMNED WAFFLE CHEESE STICK FUCKER!

 _Tsuna's cursing began to get creative when they started trying to break Gokudera's habit and it backfired._

I took a deep breath to extinguish the flame I had come to realize was burning brightly on my head. That's it, I'll just wait calmly here, looking un-phased by his ploy when he returns. Then, that is when the real torment begins.

 **~~~~OoOoO~~~~**

Reborn POV

Reborn's day has gone to shit. He kicked at the stones on the path through the beautiful garden to the massive Vongola garage. He didn't feel in the mood to enjoy the beauty of the day. It was as if it was mocking him in some fucked up, passive aggressive way.

"Why did I ever think it was a good idea to tell Tsuna the truth?! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Damn, have I really sunk this low?" he asked the sky silently. He already knew his answer. I was right between his unbearable love for Tsuna and the fact that Tsuna is literally known as 'Sky Who Accepts All". But then again he's also known as "The Tainted Saint", "Two Faced Angel" and "Mother Hen of the Vongola".

He got in the car the number on the key corresponded to and drove off to Silcy.


End file.
